


Linger

by rubysilk98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Post-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: Between being a fool and staying for the one you love. It doesn't have any difference to Junmyeon





	Linger

1.2k words

* * *

 

 

He wakes up when it's already morning. Unlike his usual morning, he ought to get out of bed as soon as he can.

 

Breakfast.

 

He needs to hit the stove quickly so that they could have time for breakfast. It's been a while since they had one together. Glancing at the naked body by his side, the corner of his mouth lifts before he lands his feet on the cold ground.

 

Just a few steps outside the room greet the kitchen counter. He rummages through the plastic on the table to grab the packet of kimchi that he had bought yesterday. In his bag, he takes out the instant tteobokki that he had sneakily stolen from Kyungsoo’s food storage. He guesses he'll have to buy a new one before he heads home. Junmyeon just hopes that the latter won't realize it yet. Not until he replace it with a new pack.

 

It will be quite some time before his lover wakes up. As he is stirring the instant tteobokki, his eyes catch on the top articles on Naver page.

 

This time, a bitter smile decorates his lips. The news shouldn't be a surprise. Despite the many times he had read all the news regarding Yifan, it still left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

 

 

 

Too deep in his thoughts, he fails to register the footsteps that are coming out of the room. To this reason, he almost jumped in surprise when he feels a hand circling his waist and a pair of lips against his shoulder.

 

Junmyeon closes his eyes to feel the warmth of Yifan's embrace and the smell of Yifan's shampoo. He hasn't changed his scent at all. It is still the same smell as he remembered.

 

Yifan starts to pamper his neck with butterfly kisses to which Junmyeon hums in contentment. Yesterday's episode of fooling around and making love comes swirling in his mind. The taller lifts his head, smiling as he plants a kiss on Junmyeon’s crown. Heaving out a sigh, Junmyeon could only lean his head backwards, trying to savor the moment.

 

It is then only Yifan notices the article that is being displayed on Junmyeon’s phone. Just reading the title manages to make Yifan frown.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  _"Wu Yifan getting cozy with girlfriend, Liu Wen on Met Gala last Thursday"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Babe, why are you reading that?" The taller said solemnly. Junmyeon musters up a smile and turns around to face his lover.

 

He has always loved their height difference. How he has to crane his neck to meet Yifan’s eyes. He just couldn't refrain himself from planting a kiss on Yifan's lips. "I just happen to stumble upon it. No big deal."

 

Yifan doesn't look like he is convinced. Nevertheless, he pulls Junmyeon closer and gives the smaller a proper kiss before bumping their nose together. "I love you, Junmyeon. So much."

 

Junmyeon flutters his eyes open. There, in front of him are those eyes. Those pair of eyes that he can easily get lost in. And Yifan's eyes never lies. It always glistens with emotion whenever he stares at Junmyeon.

 

"I know." He whispered ghostly on Yifan’s lips. Junmyeon doesn’t have to reply because Yifan has always known his feelings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon remembers. He remembers it all when there were twelve of them in the group. His relationship with Yifan wasn’t a secret between the members. But it was to the world. It would definitely harm the group to have members who are _different_.

 

Yet, they didn't mind. At first, they didn’t.

 

 

 

 

Years later, things started to get rough. It was too much for Yifan to keep up. The taller realizes he didn’t want this. He wanted to escape the idol life.

 

What else can Junmyeon say? Yifan had dreams to chase. And Junmyeon wasn’t part of it. Their relationship wouldn’t work anyways, Junmyeon tells to himself. So he did the only thing that he thought was right.

 

 

He let go.

 

 

He let Yifan take a piece of his heart with him.

 

 

 

It wasn’t four years after the settlement of the lawsuit that they meet again. It just so happens that they were nominated in the same China award show. The whole time Sehun had been worrying about Junmyeon but he says it's okay. He’s a tough cookie. After all, what are the chances to come across Yifan?

 

But boy was he wrong.

 

He definitely wasn't prepared to be pulled into an empty room and attacked by a pair of hungry lips. His hands were no match against Yifan’s strength. And in the end, just like always, he would melt at the taste of Yifan’s lips. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t weak.

 

Instead, he felt stronger.

 

Though his heart is at bliss, it's not a good thing to feel that way.

 

No. It's a sin.

 

Because at that moment, Yifan is already in a four month relationship with a Chinese Victoria Secret model. Yifan is committing an unforgivable act. In his mind, he should’ve have pushed Yifan away.

 

But Junmyeon just couldn’t seem to let go of Yifan. Not after he has been enduring the pain of Yifan's absence for so long.

 

When he woke up the next morning after following Yifan home, he expected Yifan to say it was all a mistake. He was ready to be dumped by Yifan. His heart has already prepared for the worst.

 

But it never came.

 

Instead, Yifan didn’t let go of his hands and stayed until afternoon. They exchanged numbers and their secret romance started from there.

 

He knows Yifan has always loved him. Even when he had started a new romance, he knew Yifan still loves him. It wasn’t only Yifan who took a piece of Junmyeon’s heart. When Yifan left for a new chapter, Yifan too left his heart in Junmyeon’s hands. To this reason he was greedy. He knows Yifan would always put him first.

 

So he didn’t argue when Yifan said he wanted to keep his relationship with the model. Skeptical at first, but as long as he has Yifan's heart and vice versa, he’ll make it work.

 

It was scandalous but no one had a clue. Not even the members. There are times when EXO has schedules in China and they happen to be not far away from each other. Just one phone call and they spend the night together under the bright moonlight in a hotel room.

 

Sometimes, Yifan would make an appearance in Korea. Since his agency started to collaborate with a Korea product, he's been travelling to Korea quite often. It doesn’t sound like the ideal relationship that he wants but they have each other and that's all what matters to Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Which brings back to where they are now. Cuddling in the kitchen sometime in the morning. Junmyeon looks at the time on his phone before sighing. His manager will call him any moment now to ask him for his return.

 

"Do you have to go now?" Yifan asks.

 

Junmyeon's hands go to wipe the frown on Yifan's lips and lift his cheeks to make a smile. "I should leave early. This place isn’t quite near to the hotel me and the boys are staying in."

 

"Hmmm then can we shower first?"

 

There's a smug grin on Yifan's face and Junmyeon playfully hits Yifan's chest. Nevertheless he didn't protest when Yifan pulls him back into the room.

 

Sometimes, Junmyeon wonders how long will this last. Sometimes, he thinks deserves someone better. Maybe he does. But the reality is, he is a fool for Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he doesn’t have the intention to stop being one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I didn't know how cliché this fic sounds until i finished writing it. I should really stop imagining angst scenarios before going to bed because I'll end up writing it. Anyways, comment if you like! Thanks for reading ^__^


End file.
